1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to motorcycles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to motorcycle turn signals. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to lens covers for motorcycle turn signals.
2. Prior Art
Many users of vehicles, including users of motorcycles, like to personalize their vehicles via decorative additions. Examples of such motorcycle decorative additions abound, a few being chrome exhaust pipes, points covers, saddle bags, extra lights, etc. These additions render the vehicle visually distinct such that even a casual observer can see the personalization.
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, virtually every aspect of a motorcycle has been provided with personalizing accoutrements, both at an Original Equipment Manufacturer (O.E.M.) level and in the aftermarket. Yet, heretofore, little attention has been paid to the motorcycle turn signals and the decorative enhancement thereof. While limited types of covers are available, heretofore there has not been available any means to integrate an existing decorative cover into a decorative turn signal lamp cover to enable matching the other decorative covers used to appoint the vehicle. It is to solving this that the present invention relates.